This invention relates to surgical instrument holders, and more particularly, to hand-held holders of rotary surgical cutting tools.
Surgical instruments and their respective holders have to be kept clean and sterile before any use in a hospital environment in order to minimize risk of transfer of disease or infection from patient to patient following the emergence of certain “prions” that are not killed by normal hospital sterilization and thus need to be physically removed through washing and rinsing. A surgical instrument, for example for preparing for the fitting of a hip prosthesis, works in a medium which causes considerable soiling of the instrument and of the instrument holder. Despite the importance of doing so, the thorough cleaning of these devices is difficult. Surgical instrument holders of the prior art are designed such that washing and rinsing are generally not an effective way of cleaning the instrument. This is due to the small spaces left between component parts which allow only minimal access by cleaning agents.
What is needed therefore is a surgical instrument holder which is quickly and simply disassembled for cleaning and sterilization.